The embodiments described herein generally relate to devices and corresponding methods to stabilize the print quality of an inkjet printing system, including stabilizing the print quality when using inks with a high color density.
Inkjet printing systems may be used to print to recording media (such as paper, for example). For this, a plurality of nozzles may be used in order to fire or push ink droplets onto the recording medium, and thus in order to generate a desired print image on the recording medium.
During printing, print quality problems (for example an incorrect positioning of an ink droplet or a nozzle failure) may occur depending on the type of ink that is used and/or depending on the print speed and/or depending on the ejected droplet size per nozzle. These print quality problems typically arise due to the increase of the viscosity of the ink in the nozzle and/or due to waveforms for the drop generation that are not optimally adapted to the type or to the properties of the ink that is used. The waveform for activation of a nozzle or of a nozzle arrangement that is used for the ejection of an ink droplet typically depends on the properties of the ink and on the print speed. For specific combinations of inks/print speeds, it may be problematic to provide waveforms for different droplet sizes that lead to reproducible results over the duration of the printing operation.
The present document deals with the technical object to provide inkjet printing systems that deliver a print quality that is high and stable over an optimally long time period given use of different combinations of inks/print speeds.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.